plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lil' Drake
Made by: CF3 Lil' Drake is Citron's zombie. Lil' Drake is a Super Rare Imp variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the fire variant of the Imp. His Z-Mech is a large mechanical dragon that has more health than the normal Z-Mech. It is equipped with a flamethrower, can tackle plants, and create a smoke screen that can reduce the damage it takes. Appearance Lil' Drake is a imp with a dragon helmet with little wings on it. His suit is silver, gold and green. He has a gold belt with a green dragon face in the middle. His guns are green, sliver and gold too, but they have a dragon with it's mouth open on the end of it that's black. Lil' Drake's mech looks similar to the guns. Personality From his winged cap, to his Basilisk Blasters, to his hulking Drake Z-Mech, it's pretty clear that Lil' Drake has a thing for dragons. It should come as no surprise then, that his dream is to one day achieve full flight with his butt-mounted boosters. Powers Lil' Drake can fire fiery shots from his Basilisk Blasters which can light his enemies on fire. Similar to other imps, he can use the Impkata, Gravity Grenade, and has his own unique call, the Drake Call to call down the Drake Mech. When Drake Mech is called down, it can breathe fire from a flamethrower that also lights enemies on fire. Similar to other variant's of the Imp, it has it's own special abilities. It can use the Drake Swoop to tackle plants, similar to All-star, and can also use the Wing Swoop to create a smoke screen that reduce's the damage he takes. Lil' Drake only has 50 health while Drake Mech, having the most health out of a lot of Mech's, has 400. Friends Lil' Drake is surprisingly good friends with Fire Chomper, but lets just hope they don't get to friendly because Fire Chomper could eat him! Lil' Drake is great friends with all of the mech's n' imps in Zomburbia. They all connect well and are very loyal to Zomboss, but some of the Imps say he shouldn't trust Fire Chomper TOO well. Hobbies In his spare time, Lil' Drake enjoy's taking the Drake Mech out for a spin and fly around Zomburbia, as hes always dreamed of flying. But when hes not flying, hes usually burning everything in sight, OR hes fighting plants and protecting Zomburbia and the many other maps that need protecting. Trivia *The Drake Mech has the highest health out of all the variants in the game, having 400 HP. **Before the patch notes came out, the Drake Mech was said to have 500 health. *The "Drake" part of the name stems from the Drake, a species of the fictional creature commonly called a dragon. This is also why Lil' Drake resembles a dragon. Gallery TBA Quotes *"BURN EVERYTHING DRAKE MECH! BURN IT ALL! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *"I hope you realize I'm a DRAGON right now!" *"SOARING THROUGH THE SKIESSSSSSS!" Category:Zombies Category:CitronFire3's Zombies Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Characters